Them's Wrestlin' Herds
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Join the characters of Them's Fightin' Herds as they enter the world of professional wrestling. The World Wrestling Entertainment to be exact. (It says My Little Pony because I don't think Them's Fightin' herds is on the list.)


It was a late evening, it was Monday night and it was time for Monday night Raw with it's hosts: Jim Ross and Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"Good even, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Monday night Raw. Jim Ross here with Jerry 'the king' Lawler." Jim Ross greeted.

"And tonight's main event is bound to be exciting. A six-on-six tag match!" Jerry Lawler added.

"Indeed, King." Jim agreed. "Mark Henry, Maryse, William Regal, Beth Phoenix, Snitsky and Natalya vs. Santino Marella, Kofi, Kingston, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson and John Cena."

"It's bound to be full of anticipation." Said Jerry Lawler.

Later that evening, that said match was on. And in the front row, closest to the security banner and nearest to the wrestling ring, six creatures were there watching the show. A unicorn (with a book with a demon inside), an alpaca, a dragon, a lamb (with a dog), a reindeer and a cow.

The main event was exciting. However, they used shady tactics, but in the end, Mark Henry's team won. William preformed a roll-up pin on Santino. The six winners grabbed microphones.

"We are a golden team." Said Mark Henry.

"We can beat any scum who challenge us." Added the 2008 king of the ring.

"All you losers wouldn't stand a chance against any of us." Said Maryse.

"In fact. We can beat anyone in the audience." Agreed Beth Phoenix.

Then, the gang noticed the creatures and approached their side (still in the ring, but up against the ropes.)

"Oh, and look at this." Said William Regal.

"A bunch of puny rodents." Said Mark Henry.

"Why don't you all come in the ring and share a battle with us?" Offered Natalya.

So, the six wrestlers held the ropes open, inviting the six creatures into the ring, and the six creatures climbed over the security banner (and the lamb got her dog). Then, the six creatures climbed into the ring and presented a variety of moves and attacks on the wrestlers that they have never seen before. And so, the six creatures won the battle.

"I can't believe this!" Said Jim Ross.

"I know right?" Replied Jerry Lawler. "Six creatures in clouding a dog and a demon in a book were invited into the ring by the six human wrestlers, and have won against the wrestlers. And what bizarre moves they had."

"Let's go congratulate them." Said Jim Ross.

And with that, Jim Ross and Jerry 'the king' Lawler climbed into the ring with microphones.

"Here are your winners, who are you guys?" Asked Jim Ross.

"Well, I am Oleander." Greeted the unicorn.

Then, the demon's head came out of the book.

"And she calls me Fred." Greeted the demon.

Oleander quickly slammed the book shut.

"Not now, Fred!" She said.

"Um, I'm Pom." Greeted the lamb.

"Well, Ah'm Arizona." Greeted the cow.

"Vey call me Velvet, darling." Greeted the reindeer.

"I am Tianhuo." Greeted the dragon. "Please ignore the fires on my head."

The alpaca smiled and giggled.

"This is Paprika." Said Oleander. "Careful, she's very affectionate."

"Well there you have it." Jerry Lawler announced. "Let's hear it for these guys."

There was a loud cheering sound coming from the auditorium. A few seconds later, a familiar theme was playing, a familiar movie was playing on the jumbotron and a familiar man was walking down the aisle. It was the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. McMahon. As soon as he climbed into the ring, he received a microphone and began to speak.

"Alright, what's with these talking creatures with a demon in a book and a dog? He asked. "Although, I must say, each of you have got impressive moves."

"Ah' reckon we've got more impressive moves than any other fighter." Said Arizona.

"That's confident speaking." Replied Vince McMahon. "I like it."

Suddenly, an idea arrived in Mr. McMahon's head.

"Hmm, if I bring these creatures onto my show, but put them in different brands, WWE's interest rating would rocket." He thought to himself.

So, he went to offer the creatures to join the WWE.

"This is what you all want, right?" He asked. "Thousands of WWE fans chanting each of your names on each show and Pay-Per-View?"

"Vell, zat is most considerate." Said Velvet.

"Well, if the lot of you wish to prove your worth in the WWE, all of you will have to fight many other WWE superstars." Continued Vince McMahon.

"Oh, I do not like fighting." Said Pom.

"These other humans must be skilled warriors." Said Tianhuo.

Paprika giggled and smiled at the chairman of WWE.

"Please." Oleander said. "These humans wouldn't stand a chance against dark magic.

Fred popped his head out of the book.

"No they absolutely would not." He said.

"Fred! What did I say about about coming out of the book suddenly?" Asked an irritated Oleander.

"Ah' reckon the other humans will be in for a reckin'." Said a determined Arizona.

"Very good!" Said WWE's chairman. "Now, in order for each of you to have your named famously featured in the WWE. Each of you are going to be sent to different brands."

So, Vince McMahon took out a piece of paper.

"Now, Tianhuo and Oleander and Fred, you will be going to Smackdown."

"Oh boy! More humans to fight. The slower the battle, the more enjoyment for me." Said Fred.

"Be quiet, Fred!" Said Oleander through gritted teeth.

"Arizona and Velvet will stay on Raw." Continued Mr. McMahon.

"Very well." Said Velvet.

"As for Paprika, Pom and the dog, well, for you, I'm gonna be bringing back the tribe of extreme." Continued Vince McMahon. "Because I'm brining back the show you three will be going to."

Cheers erupted from the entire audience. Also, Mr. McMahon finished what he was saying.

"Because Pom, the dog and Paprika are going to; ECW!"

So, the crowd chanted 'E C doub' constantly.

"Good luck to all of you." He said leaving the ring. "You're all gonna need it."

So, Vince McMahon left the ring leaving the creature there to look around.

To be continued...


End file.
